Une lumière au bout du tunnel
by nelly31
Summary: À la suite de la série, le nouveau travail de Rory est un désastre ...
1. Une situation inattendue

_**Disclamer : Les personnages, les lieux et l'idée de base ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire en elle même sort de mon imagination**_

_**notes : - ATTENTION SPOILER sur toutes les saisons de Gilmore Girls ! **_

_** - les reviews sont très appréciés ;) merci d'avance**_

* * *

UNE LUMIÈRE AU BOUT DU TUNNEL

* * *

_**« **__**On n'est jamais aussi seul que lorsqu'on est sans espoir. Surtout lorsqu'on n'a plus d'espoir de pouvoir rompre le cercle de sa solitude. » **__Marc-André Poissant_

* * *

**Une situation inattendue**

Elle fixait la page blanche sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Au fond elle espérait que cette page allait se remplir d'elle-même, que les mots et les excuses qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête allaient soudainement prendre forme et s'inscrire eux même sur cet ultime mail qu'elle n'aurait de tout façon pas la force d'envoyer.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, quittant son bureau de travail d'un pas ferme. Elle alla se caler devant la fenêtre donnant sur une sombre rue de New York. La vitre poussiéreuse de la fenêtre lui renvoya son reflet.

Rory Gilmore était une femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux longs et un regard bleu qui en avait fait craquer plus d'un. Cependant, Rory ne voyait dans son reflet actuellement que l'échec, la tristesse et le désespoir.

Sa route était pourtant toute tracée. Après ces brillantes années universitaires elle allait trouver un boulot de journaliste et elle traverserait ensuite les États-Unis et le monde régalant ces concitoyens d'articles pertinent et plein d'esprit. Et puis surtout elle aurait une vie sentimentale merveilleuse et rentrerait le plus souvent que possible à Stars Hollow, sa ville, pour rendre visite à sa mère et aux nombreux habitants de ce patelin folklorique où elle serait accueillie comme la star locale. Ces plans ne se basaient pas sur une vanité quelconque de sa part mais sur sa forte personnalité et envie de réussir souligné par un soutien infaillible de sa mère et de l'enthousiasme permanent des habitants de sa ville quand à son brillant futur.

Dieu qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

Mais surtout qu'ELLE s'était trompée.

Oh bien sure au fil de ces années universitaires les doutes l'avaient fréquemment assaillis, au point qu'elle avait même arrêté ces études pendant un semestre, mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer qu'elle se retrouverait dans cette situation.

Un bruit au loin la sort brusquement de ses sombres pensées. Elle soupir et se tourne lentement, embrassant la pièce de son regard fatiguée. Elle aurait envie de crier, de hurler son désespoir et de courir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.

Cependant, elle préfère allait se lover sur son canapé allumant d'un geste brusque la télévision en face d'elle. Et puis courir quelle drôle d'idée, elle ne faisait pas de sport, c'était si épuisant et franchement inutile. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris les gens qui courraient …

La chaîne rediffusait _Breakfast at Tiffany's _avec Audrey Hepburn, avec un sourire elle attrapa la tasse de café qui trônait sur la table basse et se concentra sur ce classique du cinéma. Elle adorait ce film et ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années.

Mais très vite l'effet bonifiant du film cessa, elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui plus que jamais que l'absence des commentaires tout à fait inappropriés de son excentrique mère rendait le film triste et maussade.

Elle ferma les yeux le désespoir l'envahissant à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle renoue avec sa mère, elle n'en pouvait plus. Le gouffre qui s'était ouvert dans sa poitrine au cours de jours qu'elle avait passé sans donner de nouvelles à sa mère la faisait souffrir comme jamais. Mais comment avaient elles pu en arriver la? Elles qui étaient si proches, si soudées, presque indissociables …

Peu à peu la jeune femme sombra dans ces souvenirs. La fin de ses études à Yale, sa rupture avec Logan, un nouveau travail, le départ de Stars Hollow …


	2. Le coté obscur du journalisme

Le coté obscur du journalisme

* * *

Suivre la campagne de Barack Obama, même si ce n'était que pour un petit webzine, c'était une belle opportunité, surtout quand on voit aujourd'hui où ce dernier à finit. Et en effet les premiers jours avait été fantastiques, il y avait tant de gens à rencontrer, à impressionner, tant de chose à découvrir. Alors bien sure sa famille lui manquait mais elle se retrouvait dans un univers tellement passionnant.

Mais l'excitation des premiers jours étant passé elle avait découvert à sa grande horreur le coté sombre de son nouveau boulot.

Si les gens, ses collègues, avaient été d'un premier abord sympathique elle comprit vite que la compétition dans le but d'avoir un scoop ou un meilleur article passait avant tout. Elle pensait avoir vu le pire en ayant fréquenté Paris pendant toutes ces années mais elle découvrit que la jeune et impitoyable miss Geller était royalement inoffensive face aux requins qu'elle avait désormais en face.

La principale différence fut que la compétition n'avait maintenant absolument aucun scrupule vous souriant aimablement quand vous les saluaient et vous trainant dans la boue dès que vous aviez le dos tourné. Si avait le malheur de discuter d'une idée pour un article avec quiconque elle retrouvait inexorablement cette idée dans 3 différents articles le lendemain. Au point qu'elle en était arrivée à ne plus parler à personne de peur de ne plus pouvoir écrire aucun article sans être accuser de plagiat. Il fallait se lever aux aurores et se coucher à des heures indécentes pour espérer ne rien louper en priant pour qu'il ne se passe rien durant les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle s'accordait par nuit. Elle avait tellement été enfouie sous la masse de travail, de fatigue et de stress qu'elle avait pratiquement arrêté de communiquer avec tout le monde. Après quelques mois seule sa mère prenait encore la peine de l'appeler de temps en temps pour les quelques secondes que lui accordait sa fille.

Lorelai savait que sa fille aurait depuis longtemps laissé tombé ce job de malade si cela n'avait pas impliqué qu'il fallait qu'elle affronte son chagrin du à sa rupture avec Logan. Car dans un premier temps les choses s'était enchainé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'appesantir sur le départ de l'homme qui avait été son compagnon pendant trois ans. L'homme qui avait changé pour elle, qui l'avait demandé en mariage et qu'elle avait rejeté. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Logan.

Elle n'avait vraiment réalisé la rupture que plusieurs jours après avoir commencé son nouveau boulot. La première fois où un de ses soit disant collègue lui avait piqué une de ses idées pour son article et l'avait par la suite accusé de plagiat. Elle avait alors pris le téléphone hors d'elle et avait sans réfléchir composé le numéro de Logan. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci avait décroché qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire ça :

_- oui, allo, Logan __Huntzberger __à l'appareil_

- … _hum …_

_- Rory__! …, Rory, est ce que ca va ? Tu as un problème ?_

- …

_- Rory, je t'en pris réponds__, Rory _

_- Non, … non, Logan, ce n'est rien, je suis désolé … désolé Logan … _

Sa voix s'était éteinte et sans plus prononcer un mot elle avait raccroché le téléphone. Sous le choc elle s'était effondrée sur le sol de sa chambre, englouti par le chagrin. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait plus allé chercher le réconfort auprès de Logan. Elle avait dit non à sa demande et cela impliquait qu'elle ne pourrait le revoir ou lui parler, qu'une autre prendrait sa place et qu'il l'oublierait. A cet instant toutes les raisons qui l'avait poussé à le rejeter ce jour là lui semblait stupide et tellement inapproprié. Après tout sa meilleure amie s'était bien mariée, elle avait même deux enfants et vivait toujours à Stars Hollow quel mal pouvait il y avoir à s'installer quelque part avec l'homme qu'on aime même si on est très jeune.

Alors elle s'était plongée dans le travail négligeant tout le reste, jusqu'à sa famille et ses amis. Elle voulait réussir pour se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

* * *

_**« **__**Il n'y a qu'un remède à l'amour : aimer davantage. » **__Henry David Thoreau_


	3. New York

New York

* * *

Elle était tellement absorbée par l'écriture quotidienne de ses articles et le combat permanent qu'elle devait mener contre les autres journalistes qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que leur périple à travers les États-Unis avec le sénateur Obama l'avait mené, six mois après avoir quitté sa ville natale, à New York. Elle ne réalisa où elle se trouvait que quand le bus dans lequel elle voyageait passa dans le quartier ou travaillait Jess. Sur le coup elle ne réfléchit même pas. Elle était seule, désespérément seule, sur les nerfs constamment, et elle ressentait le besoin immense de parler avec quelqu'un d'agréable et de sympathique, se qui était loin d'être le cas de ses collègues. Elle demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter et sauta sur le trottoir et couru à travers les rues de New York comme si sa liberté et sa santé mentale en dépendait. Jess, Jess, … elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis … depuis … son esprit s'était enfin remis en marche, revigoré par sa course à travers les rues lugubres de la Grosse Pomme.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux jour où il avait inauguré sa galerie, une rencontre qu'elle aurait préférer oublier à tout jamais. Si Jess s'était conduit en vrai gentleman, son attitude à elle avait plutôt laissé à désirer. Et comme depuis elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles …

Elle avait ralenti et fini par s'assoir sur un banc à quelques mètres du dernier endroit où elle l'avait vu. Elle était tellement perdu à ce moment là, elle ne savait plus se qu'elle voulait ni même qui elle était. La jeune étudiante épanoui et passionnée avait complètement disparu, son fantôme hantait les ruelles de NYC.

Quand Jess Mariano sorti du son boulot ce soir là, il cru tout d'abord qu'un nouveau SDF avait élu domicile sur le banc en face de sa galerie. Et puis elle avait relevé la tête et son regard et sa raison avait été happée par ce bleu infini.

- … _Rory …, c'est toi? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

- …

_- Rory, répond moi je t'en supplie. Est-ce que ca va? Dis quelque chose?_

- …

Il s'était approchée d'elle au point de la toucher et elle s'était accroché à lui désespérément et avait sombré dans un sommeil comateux.

Elle se réveilla dans un appartement qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Luke avec plus de livres et de CD. Jess était assit en face d'elle un grand sourire aux lèvres et une tasse de café brulant dans les mains. Il lui avait tendu la tasse d'un air mystérieux et avait attaqué :

_- alors ?_

_- Alors à ce moment même tu es l'homme parfait !_ avait-elle répliqué avec un léger sourire en coin, récupérant la tasse.

_- Rory_, sourira t-il_, rien ne peux me faire plus plaisir que ta visite, mais tu voudrais bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais dans un état second et depuis quand tu n'utilise plus le téléphone? J'aurais pu être absent …_

_- J'étais de passage à New York et j'ai eu envie de te voir … Alors tadaaaa … me voila ! C'est pas comme si je connaissais des centaines de personnes vivant ici et puis qui te dit que je voulais te voir, j'étais juste assise sur un banc, personne ne t'as rien demandé ! En fait se que tu as fait se rapproche plus du kidnapping, de l'enlèvement même. On pourrait écrire un article dessus dans un journal … Oh attend, je suis censé être journaliste, je pourrais l'écrire cet article … hum tu crois que ca se fait d'écrire sur son propre kidnapping … pas sur, je devrais utiliser un surnom, un nom d'artiste comme ca … je devrais faire une liste …Une liste, voila c'est ca le problème à la base, tout le monde devrait faire des listes avec le pour et le contre ca nous éviterais de faire des grosses erreurs, comme le ridicule discours que le sénateur Smith à tenu la …._ Jess l'avais brusquement bâillonné avec sa main

_- STOOOOP, Rory arrête de parler cinq minutes !_

_- Ben quoi tu voulais que je t'explique non? _

_- Oui, mais là tu n'explique rien tu enchaîne des phrases aléatoires qui n'ont rien à voir avec le sujet initial. S'il te plaît dis moi se que tu faisais hier devant ma galerie et se que tu fais à New York d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis une éternité ! _

Elle l'avait alors regardé avec respect et soulagement, avait sauté sur ses pieds et proposé :

_- Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour à Central Park? On se trouve un bon vendeur de café et de Donnuts, un banc pas trop inconfortable et je te raconte les pires mois de ma vie …_

_- Ok, ca marche pour moi … du moment qu'il y a des donnuts !_ avait-il répliqué le sourire en coin.

Une fois installés, ils avaient longuement discuté de tout et de rien. Jess avait évoqué son travail et son amour toujours grandissant pour la littérature et l'art. Il avait parlé de Luke et de sa relation chaotique avec Lorelai. Il avait mentionné ses projets pour l'avenir. Elle, elle l'avait écouté avec passion et une teinte d'envie. Jess avait réussit, il était heureux, épanoui dans son boulot, en harmonie (ou presque) avec sa famille.

Elle avait parlé de sa déception profonde quand à son travail, de son incapacité à rester en contact avec les gens qu'elle aimait, de son impression de plus en plus importante de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre sans fin, de sa frustration grandissante … Puis elle avait brusquement changé de sujet. Et ils avaient continué à débattre sur la littérature, le cinéma, la musique, la politique. Quand la nuit tomba, Jess l'amena dans un minuscule restaurant où il l'observa engloutir deux cheeseburgers et plusieurs portions de frites en un temps record.

_- Waaawww, ils ne te nourrissent pas en plus ? M__ême pour toi, ca fait beaucoup !_

_- Oooh désolé, tu avais faim peut être ?_ Lui demanda t'elle penaude.

_- Non, ne t'en fais pas je rigolais, … _

- … _Hum, Ok excuse moi je n'ai plus l'habitude des blagues, ce n'est pas un truc courant dans ce foutu bus._ Ajouta-t-elle entre deux bouchés.

_- Rory, il faut que tu ralentisses le rythme !_ soupira-t-il

_- Quoi? Non, j'ai l'habitude de manger beaucoup et vite, tu l'aurais oublié peut être? Chez les Gilmore c'est une deuxième nature._

_- Je ne parlais pas de la nourriture, quoique …, non, je voulais te parler de ton travail de dingue. Tu es en train de te rendre malade et en plus tu coupe les ponts avec ta mère, et ca c'est une mauvaise chose. _

_- Tu peux parler tu n'as pas eu de relation avec Lise pendant des années, ca ne t'as pas empêché de bien réussir._

_- Peut être, mais je peux t'assurer que je regrette beaucoup de choses que j'ai pu faire durant ces années là. Et puis les relations que j'entretien avec ma famille n'ont absolument rien à voir avec celles que tu as – ou avais – avec ta mère. Crois-moi._

_- Alors, tu crois qu'il faut que j'abandonne? Que je démissionne?_

_- Non, bien sur que non, tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner, il faut juste que tu lève un peu le pied, que tu te relaxes et que appelle ta mère plus souvent. C'est tout tu __verras tout se passera bien. _

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, il était complètement sérieux et l'observait avec une foi inébranlable dans sa capacité à rebondir et reprendre le dessus. Pendant un instant elle se demanda pourquoi tout le monde avait autant confiance en elle et elle si peu.

Puis elle soupira et ajouta :

_- moui tu as sans doute raison, j'ai probablement juste besoin de dormir et de parler à ma mère … et à Lane aussi ca fait une éternité …_

_- Au fait ca te dirais d'aller voir les Pixies en concert demain soir? J'ai deux places, je devais y aller avec ma copine, mais elle m'a larguée vendredi dernier donc …_

_- Tu avais une copine … _

_- Oui Jane …_

_- Et elle t'a largué_

_- Apparemment, je me préoccupais plus de mon prochain livre que d'elle …_

_- Je vois … les Pixies … ok génial! tu passe me chercher? tiens voici l'adresse de mon hôtel._

A ce moment là elle avait cru revoir la lumière, sortir de sa dépression, redevenir la personne qu'elle était. Mais les choses s'enchainèrent de façons floues et furent loin de s'améliorer. Quand Jess vint la chercher ce soir là, il la retrouva sur le bureau de sa chambre d'hôtel, pestant sur le fait qu'elle avait perdu un temps précieux et que jamais elle ne le récupérerait. Les cheveux en bataille, des cernes sous les yeux, Jess ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Et quand elle avait enfin levé les yeux vers lui, elle avait pu lire le désir immense qui le taraudait.


	4. Jess

**Jess**

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas assisté au concert. Rory avait trouvé son échappatoire, sa drogue indispensable.

New York devait être une étape plus longue que les autre, vu l'importance de cette ville, aussi le sénateur et la troupe de journaliste qui le suivait restèrent dans cette ville pour plus d'un mois.

Ils ne parlaient plus. Elle n'en avait ni le temps, ni la force. Elle se réfugiait dans ses bras dès qu'elle avait le moindre temps libre, quitte à ne pas dormir pendant quelques jours. Son corps et ses caresses lui permettaient de s'envoler vers d'autres horizons pendant quelques instants. C'était une expérience complètement différente de se qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Logan ou même Dean. Elle avait conscience qu'a ce niveau là, c'était une relation uniquement physique mais jamais elle n'avait réalisé l'importance de ces besoins là.

Jess ne comprenait plus rien. Il pensait l'avoir aidé en lui rappelant l'importance de ses relations avec sa mère. Mais la situation avait empiré, elle ne répondait plus au téléphone et ne consultait plus ses mails n'étant pas relié directement au travail. Elle débarquait chez lui quelques soirs par semaine, sans s'annoncer, ils faisaient l'amour, …, de façon désespérée, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à des bouées de sauvetage. Elle ne lui parlait plus. Elle le regardait avec tant d'intensité et de désir, qu'il l'emmenait immédiatement vers son lit. Elle était repartie avant qu'il se réveille. Il avait peur. Peur que si jamais un soir il se refusait à elle ou l'obligeait à parler à nouveau, elle parte, elle disparaisse à jamais sans donner de nouvelle.

Il lui avait fallu tant d'année pour la retrouver. Oui, bien sur, il avait eu plusieurs petites amies entre temps mais aucune d'elle n'avait jamais exercé sur lui un tel contrôle, jamais il n'avait ressenti pour une autre fille une telle passion. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, mais là il avait l'impression de faire fausse route. Seulement il n'avait aucune idée pour la ramener sur le bon chemin.

Et puis Obama repris la route, loin de New York, emmenant Rory avec lui.

Elle vivait dans un brouillard constant, les seuls moments de clarté rimait avec New York et la présence si rassurante de Jess. Seulement ils n'y étaient que si peu souvent. Elle retournait le voir dès que possible, dès que le tour la rapprochait suffisamment de cette ville. Il était devenu son ancre, la seule chose qui la rattachait à la réalité. En silence, tout dans les regards et la passion qu'il partageait.

* * *

_**« Aimer, écrire sont les seuls remparts que j'aie trouvés contre l'omniprésence de la mort et de la dépression. »**_ _Marie Darrieussecq_


	5. Une réaction malheureuse aux conséquence

Une réaction malheureuse aux conséquences désastreuses

* * *

Une semaine de printemps, un peu plus d'un an après son départ de Stars Hollow, les choses changèrent radicalement. Tout d'abord son travail l'occupait toujours plus, maintenant que le candidat Obama se rapprochait de plus en plus de la maison blanche.

Elle se sentait étrange et nauséeuse constamment. Elle l'avait tout d'abord mis sur le compte du travail avant de refaire ses calculs et de comprendre avec terreur qu'elle n'était pas malade, ni ne souffrait d'une forme agressive de dépression, non, il y a un peu plus d'un mois de cela elle était passé à New York. Jess … De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait eu peur comme ça. Une terreur immense l'envahie, submerge par ces sentiments elle s'était effondré sur le sol pendant quelques heures avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait tout laissé derrière elle, sans prévenir personne, elle avait pris le premier avion pour NYC. Jess n'était pas là, se qui n'était pas étonnant vu que s'était le milieu de la journée, elle s'était assise sur son palier et avait attendu, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le stress qui la rongeait.

Jess arriva quelques heures plus tard. Elle se leva difficilement :

_Rory, je ne t'attendais pas, je pensais que le tour était __dans le Colorado actuellement, ce n'est pas la porte à coté. Qu'est ce que …?_

_Jess …Jess … je … je suis enceinte …_

Il avait cligné des yeux, acceptant difficilement les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de la femme en face de lui. Non, non s'était impossible, ils s'étaient toujours protégés, toujours. Non, elle avait du coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ce n'était pas possible.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, ni même comment, il paniqua et lui cria dessus, crachant tout se qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui pendant tout ce temps, toute sa frustration, sa colère, son sentiment d'impuissance, il lui jeta à la figure les pires insultes, refusant en bloc de faire face à la réalité. Ce n'est que quand elle s'enfuie au loin qu'il réalisa l'horreur qu'il venait de commettre.

Et voila les mois était passé, elle s'était isolé, loin de tous, persuadé d'avoir laissé tombé tout le monde y comprit Jess qui ne voulait clairement plus la revoir, certaine de ne plus avoir aucune chance de raccrocher avec personne après cette horrible année.

Alors dans cette sombre banlieue de New York, elle s'était trouvé un petit boulot minable dans une minuscule librairie et s'était peu à peu laissé aller. Seule.

* * *

_**« **__**L'enfer est tout entier dans ce mot : solitude. » **__Victor Hugo_


	6. Retour à la maison

Retour à la maison

* * *

Ces mots, ils les avaient regrettés à l'instant où ils étaient sortis. Par la suite il l'avait cherché, partout. Mais elle avait tout coupé son téléphone, ses adresses mails. Il ne connaissait pas son adresse postale. Il n'était même pas sur qu'elle soit encore à NYC. Il avait téléphoné à tous le monde, mais personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Il était même allé voir les flics, mais après avoir entendu son histoire, ils lui avaient affirmé qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas être retrouvé mais qu'elle n'avait pas été enlevé, ni n'était en danger immédiat, se n'était donc pas leur problème. Lorelai, devenait peu à peu hystérique, Luke aidait comme il pouvait.

Mais Rory avait disparu dans la nature, seule, enceinte, sans doute effrayé et désespéré. Et tout était de sa faute. Lorelai ne s'était pas privée pour le lui faire bien comprendre.

Cinq mois était passé. Cinq mois où chacun avait vécu l'enfer seul. Rory perdu dans un brouillard d'incertitude. Jess écrasé par sa culpabilité, Lorelai dans une angoisse permanente, Luke déchiré de voir ceux qu'il aime détruit, …

Rory ouvre les yeux, toujours affalé sur le canapé, ignorant Audrey Hepburn et ses tribulations cinématographiques, elle passe la main sur son ventre. Six mois et demi maintenant … bientôt elle devrait bouger, sortir de sa torpeur permanente, pour Elle, pour sa fille …

On frappe à la porte. Elle se lève lentement, secouant la tête comme pour effacer ces mauvais souvenirs. Elle ouvre la porte.

Il est là.

Il lui prend la main doucement et lui murmure :

_- Tout va__ bien ne t'en fait pas, je serais là désormais._

_- Jess …_

_- Tout va__ bien_, répéta il, _je te ramène auprès de ta mère. _

* * *

**"**_**Il est une autre richesse que celle de l'or ou de l'argent, c'est l'amour de sa famille.**_**" **_Maxalexis_

* * *

_**"**__**L'amour d'une famille, le centre autour duquel tout gravite et tout brille.**__**"**_ _Victor Hugo_


End file.
